Earth-4162
Earth-4162 is a universe similar to Earth-1624, but Spider-Man had his mind swapped with Otto Octavius, becoming the Superior Spider-Man. However, his arrogance allowed the Goblin King to take over New York City and turn most of the populace into goblins. Inhabitants * Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") * Goblin King (Norman Osborn) * Goblin Knight (Phil Ulrich) * Menace (Lily Hollister) History The History of this reality is similar to that of Earth-1624, to a point. Becoming Superior The main point of divergence is when Dr. Octopus learnt he was dying of an incurable disease. Desperate, he attempted to swap bodies with Spider-Man and take over his life. He was successful, but Peter managed to fuse their minds together in Peter's body before he died. Now Otto calls himself the Superior Spider-Man. Differences Differences in "Peter's" behavior was noticed immediately, so he cut almost all of Peter's Relationships, made himself an army and base, and managed to put all of crime at an all time low. Rise of the Goblin Nation However, what Otto failed to realize is that the Goblin King had made a move to build up a secret society from under New York City and then attacked the city using minor supervillains and brainwashed civilians, both of which exposed to the Goblin Formula. Spider-Man put up a valient fight, however, the Goblin King managed to release the Goblin Formula at the right altitude above the city to expose everyone in New York City to become a goblin. Spider-Man was the last human in New York City and all he could do was flee back to his island and train the men that were outside the impact radius. Secret Wars In Battleworld, the Goblin King was declared Baron. Traversing the city proved easy for Spider-Man, as he was able to swing under the Goblin's radar to get whatever supply he needed. When he returned home, he had constructed a serum that would allow Otto to cure the goblin formula from the infected, with his own blood being a compound to counter the goblin infestation. Deploying smoke bombs throughout the city, he made his way to the sewer system where Curt Connors lives in isolation. Curing Connors, who became a Man-Spider when given his Lizard Formula, the two began a plan to cure more citizens and were on a winning streak until the Goblin Knight lead an attack on the Spider-Island base and had captured Spider-Man. While a prisoner, the Goblin King reveals that he was aware that "Peter" was really Otto. The Goblin King used a machine that would drive Otto insane that would be televised to the entire population of the city. However, during the torture, Otto finally accepts that he shouldn't live anymore and erases himself from existance, allowing Peter Parker to return to life. Due to his brainwaves no longer linked to Otto, Peter is unaffected by the torture device and breaks free. Spider-Man and Goblin have a massive battle across New York City that ends with the Goblin King attempting to use more of the Goblin Formula, mutating him into a inhuman abomination that fell off the glider and died in the streets of New York City. After that, Peter is elected the Baron and leads a campaign to cure the city. Aftermath Although the city has been rebuilding, the Goblin Nation is now lead by the Goblin Knight, now the new Goblin King, who prepares to scorch the surface world and repopulate the world with his followers. He is recruited by the Collector to aid in the game he's playing... Category:Secret Wars Participants (Earth-1624) Category:Earth-4162 Category:Contest of Champions (Earth-1624)